


风暴之前

by EigentlicherVogel



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), 怪物猎人
Genre: Endosoma, M/M, Vore
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EigentlicherVogel/pseuds/EigentlicherVogel
Summary: 怪猎同人，初次写文注意。海龙x艾露猫。无拟人。H成分无，Vore成分有，mawplay成分有，消化成分无。生物学崩坏注意。
Relationships: Ragiakurusu | Lagiacrus / Airou | Felyne
Kudos: 7





	风暴之前

阴云在海岸的上空聚集，远处传来隐隐的雷声。海面上盘旋的水鸟感受到风暴将近，纷纷飞回悬崖上与丛林中落脚。

“噗哈！”

米达努力地摆动着四肢，挣扎着将头露出水面，大口地呼吸着带着盐水味的空气。这只艾露全身的毛已被海水浸透，身上本来穿着的橡子装甲与采集袋已经在刚才的拼命挣扎中被丢到了不知哪里去。至于他的那把燕雀合金猎刀，现在大概还插在那只把他撞下悬崖的土砂龙的壳上吧。

米达一边挣扎着上浮，一边伸头四处张望。然而，他刚刚确认好自己离掉下的崖壁并不远，一个急浪就把他硬生生拍回了水底。虽然时间并不长，但突如其来的变化已经足够让米达喝下一口苦咸的海水了。顾不得呛水带来的疼痛，米达一边咳嗽，一边挣扎着用四脚蹬水，向海岸悬崖靠拢。然而，米达还没游出多远，又一个突如其来的浪头就把他再次卷入了水下。当米达再次浮上水面，他发现他和悬崖的距离居然有增无减。五次三番以来，米达的体力已经渐渐不支，四肢也开始隐隐酸痛，身上被浸透的毛发似乎重如石块，拖着年轻猎猫沉入死亡的深渊。  
  
恍惚间，米达似乎看见浑浊的海面下似乎隐隐闪出一道转瞬即逝的青色光芒。

\---

海龙克鲁斯最不喜欢的就是这种天气。狂风带起的急流会让鱼群全都藏进深水躲避，雨又会把陆地上的猎物赶进远离海边的密林。饥肠辘辘的克鲁斯只得游上河流，去像条水龙一样伏击喝水的草食龙。可是，草食龙没找到，倒是找到了一条真正的水龙。那东西不知从哪里跑出来，追着克鲁斯纠缠不休。虽然克鲁斯最后靠着电击把对方制服，但是不仅落下了好几处咬伤，头还在缠斗中被狠狠撞了一下，现在还有点作痛。这还不算，克鲁斯最后才发现，水龙肉——特别是被高压电烤得半熟的水龙肉——简直是他吃过最难吃的东西。被恶心得不轻的克鲁斯，连把勉强吃下一点的猎物拖回巢穴的心情都没有，生着闷气向巢穴游去。

克鲁斯的鼻孔微颤了一下，吐出一串微小的水泡。他的电场捕捉到了一个不寻常的讯号，就在他的头顶不远。他抬起头看向泛着浅灰色天光的水面，却看到了一个小小的猫型的剪影。兽人种？印象中，不管是和人类同行的那种还是结群行动的那种，这些长得像猫的小生物一般连浅水都不会触碰，更不用说在这个接近远海的地方出现。即使下水，它们也基本都是划着各式各样的小船来去的，而海龙特有的弱电场并没法穿过没有生命的船只。综上所述，这只小猫在这样的天气出现在这种地方做什么？

在生物电场上集中精力，确认周围没有猎人的存在之后。克鲁斯摆动修长的身躯，向水面游去。

\---

寒冷和疲劳交加之下，米达的意识已经渐渐模糊，以至于他甚至没有注意到在他背后浮出水面的庞然大物，以及对方那双饶有兴致地盯着他的金色双瞳。连海龙的吐息吹在他背上带来的若有若无的暖意，也被自然而然地当成了濒死时刻的幻觉。米达意识到的却是自己划水的动作在变得越来越缓慢，每一口呼吸都越来越费力，而风浪却似乎每分钟都变得越来越迅猛，有两次，他感觉到了似乎是淡水的雨点打到了自己透湿的脸上，又立即融进毛发渗透的咸水里，仿佛嘲弄一般。

从破壳以来，克鲁斯只经历过一次溺水的体验。那是他连蓄电壳都尚未长全的时候。但尽管时间已久，他却至今都忘不掉那种独特的痛苦。他能想到的最接近的感觉大概是紫水兽的毒液，但比起毒液带来的单纯烧灼感似乎又多了相当的重量。克鲁斯眨了眨眼，方才还在水面上挣扎的小兽又一次消失了，然而克鲁斯还能感到白猫的生物电信号，像台风中的树一样摇曳，在翻涌的风浪之下细若游丝。

海龙微微歪了一下头，思考着该对这只艾露做什么。水龙肉的怪味仍然记忆犹新，让他没有半点把它变成餐后点心的欲望。但是，这并不是他的领海—或者是任何海龙的领海。在这种天气下，他很确定，大概在任何其他海中捕食者找到这只艾露之前，它大概就已经沉到了海底，变成了螃蟹的养料。

克鲁斯讨厌螃蟹。

—

米达的耳边只有水声，身体感受到的是已经习惯的冰冷还有奇异的失重感。他的胸作痛，空气像是遥远的记忆。他感到一股海流拉扯他的身体—上一次出现这种情况的时候，他记得自己徒劳无功的挣扎，但是这一次，他并不想再费力挣扎了。水流变得紊乱，水温突然奇异地升高。米达觉得自己又出现幻觉了。

然后，一切都消失了。米达发现自己身在一个黑暗的空间里，身下是某种柔软温暖的物质，耳边是有节奏的古怪风声，一滴黏稠的不明液体滴到了他的头顶上。最重要的是，自己的周身环绕的不是海水，而是空气。带着奇异的气味和暖意，但毋庸置疑是空气。处境的不真实感太过强烈，米达并不知道自己到底是死了还是活着，但是他仍然大口呼吸。

整个空间颤动了起来。 “地面”突然上升，将米达顶在了他上方另一个稍加坚硬的表面上。仿佛有生命一般，这个他栖身的柔软物体开始有节奏地来回摆动，将他在天花板上缓慢揉搓。更多的黏稠液体在他的身周汇集，然后被揉进他的毛里。有一点甚至流进了他的嘴里，尝起来有点像海水，但又有种类似鱼腥的气味，还微微有种麻木的感觉。周身的挤压感虽然强烈，但又没有强烈到不适的程度，甚至有点⋯⋯令人放松？

—

克鲁斯从来没有尝过和这只艾露类似的东西。要让他说的话，大概可以类比为精灵鹿和狗龙的混合，但既没有精灵鹿的药草苦味，又没有狗龙的鳞片酸味，毛茸茸的口感又让入口的层次感更上一层楼。克鲁斯满足地闭上了眼睛，发出一声舒缓的低鸣，连游动的速度减慢了一些，但口内却一刻不停地翻弄着自己小如糖果的“猎物”。海龙纤长敏捷的舌头紧紧绕住艾露的身体吸吮，像是要一次性榨出艾露所有的滋味一般。

可能是意识到了自己的处境，抑或是体力终于恢复了过来，克鲁斯感觉嘴里的艾露开始变得活跃了。他感觉对方在他的舌头上向前扭动，然后似乎试图掰开他紧闭的牙关。克鲁斯觉得有点好笑——此刻，他正在深海中向自己的巢穴潜游，这个小家伙如果出来的话，大概连水面都见不到就会窒息。但好在，海龙强健的咬力远不是一只猫能胜过的。几番尝试无果，他突然感觉在嘴里的毛球里，出现了什么坚硬的东西戳了他的舌头一下，然后又一下。对面显然绝望到动爪子了，但对于克鲁斯，仅仅是有点痒而已。

海龙发出一声愉悦的低吼，舌尖一挑就再次将艾露制服。紧随而来的是又一轮无情的舔舐吸吮，以及又一层涂满他全身的唾液——事实上，托这只美味猎猫的福，他感觉自己的嘴里已经半被唾液灌满了。本能在驱使他将嘴里的艾露和唾液一起咽下肚，但是，理性和欲望又制止了这种会让他永远失去这只机缘巧合得来的稀有猎物的行为。克鲁斯将纤长的舌头一翻，将艾露安全地压在自己的舌根下。紧接着，克鲁斯暂缓游动，微微一仰头。

『咕噜。 』

—

尽管被压在舌头底下喘不过气，米达还是清晰地听见了喉咙肌肉蠕动的吞咽声。他并不明白这只怪物在做什么——就在刚才，当怪物的舌头再次开始卷动，将他压进一池唾液里时，米达相当确认自己马上就要被送进这张血盆大口后端深不见底的喉咙里了，而被活活消化掉的痛苦将会比溺水恐怖无数倍。但是，不知怎的，怪物似乎并没有这个意图⋯⋯？

那条如蛇一样的舌头再次活跃起来，将米达从其下挑起，这次，它向左一倾，然后把他压进了大概是脸颊部位的肉壁里。和之前几次一样，灵敏的舌头将米达来回揉搓，舌尖肆无忌惮地探索着米达身体的每个角落。似乎是带有某种不明物质的唾液已经浸透了他的毛，让每一舔都带上了一股让人无力的酥麻感。更难堪的是，这只该死的怪物似乎找到了他身上的敏感点—脚爪的肉垫。每当他试图变换姿势来保护自己，它就会集中舔舐自己后爪的尖端，直到自己全身抖颤地放松抵抗为止。

逮住自己的怪物似乎是玩够了，松开了对自己的束缚，让他趴在舌头稍微宽阔的后部喘一口气。密不透风的嘴里并没有清晰的时间与空间感，而潮湿，闷热和稀薄的空气对米达的判断力并没有一点帮助。不过，米达还是对自己的处境十分担忧。自己似乎是被当作某种糖果一般的玩物了⋯⋯而糖果的归宿最后总是他身后那有进无回的喉咙和胃袋吧。

米达刚想到这里，怪物的头就开始微微向上倾斜，角度不多不少，刚刚好让自己在被唾液润滑的舌头上开始向后滑动。米达吓坏了，用尽自己的最后一点气力在舌头上向前爬行，尽管他心里知道这只怪物要想咽下他的话，他没有半点办法—而现在，这个时刻大概就要到了吧。米达闭上了眼，尽管眼前本来就只有黑暗。

突然，周围的环境剧烈的震颤了一下，然后又一下。米达并不知道这震动的来源，但这震动的确是把他的位置又向后滑了不少。现在，他虽然看不见，但他知道自己离怪物的喉咙只有咫尺之遥了——周遭的温度比他之前感受过的任何一次都高，他甚至能感觉到怪物饥饿的喉咙在他身后张开，准备迎接这个连塞牙缝都不够的小甜点。

—

『咕噜。 』

克鲁斯抬起一只前爪，满足地抚摸着自己修长的脖颈。层层鳞片之下，一个小小的，不断蠕动的鼓包正在自己的食道里向下滑动。他也是刚刚想出这个点子，因为他从来没有试过活吞陆生的猎物。他挺享受吃下活鱼时，猎物一边扭动一边滑下食道的感觉——但和这只艾露四脚并用的挣扎相比，那种感觉只能说是相形见绌。

米达努力四处乱摸乱蹬，想在周围蠕动的肉壁之间找到一个搭手点，但是，他自己也清楚，这并无可能。和似乎带着一点玩心的舌头不同，怪物食道的肌肉只能说是按着一种机械的节奏，无情地将米达向下挤压。他感觉每一次蠕动都压碎了自己身上的一根骨头，同时也将自己向怪物的胃袋推进了一步。他甚至有点希望自己就这么在怪物的食道里窒息，这样就不用面对地狱般的消化过程。而怪物似乎应许了他的想法，因为面前不断展开的食道似乎没有尽头。无论这怪物是什么，它的脖子一定很长。米达不知怎么产生了这个奇怪的想法，但它立刻就消退了，因为，他感觉到了怪物食道的走向似乎从竖直变成了斜向下，而愈加清晰的并不是自己的心跳声更提醒了米达，自己在食道里的旅途马上就要结束了。他闭上了眼。

随着一系列潮湿的挤压声，米达感觉自己被肌肉推过了一个肉壁形成的特别紧的环，然后，他感觉自己向下掉了一小段距离，啪嗒一声落入了一滩液体中。米达紧闭眼睛，但预想中强酸的灼烧感并没有来临，可能是这怪物的消化系统还没有认识到自己的存在吧？米达出于某种病态的好奇心睁开了眼，但和他预想的黑暗不同，环绕四周的肉壁上，居然游走着丝丝青蓝色的电光。虽然微弱，但已经足以让他清晰地看到整个胃袋里的景象了。除了他自己和一池似乎是消化液的液体，潮湿闷热的空间里空无一物，连预想中的猎物遗骨都没有。四周的肉壁有规律地收缩蠕动着，将躺在其上的米达微微来回挪动。从自己上方传来的强有力的心跳，到自己下方肠道的咕噜声，怪物体内混合的杂音里，米达却感觉莫名地平静。

“电光⋯⋯麻痹性质的唾液⋯⋯长脖子⋯⋯海龙么。”精疲力尽的米达咕哝着躺在迷之液体的池中，任由怪物的胃壁摆布。呼吸，思考，越来越困难。怪物的胃里并没有多少氧气的样子，但话说回来，谁会为吃进肚子的食物准备氧气呢。不过，在海龙的体温加热下，身下的“地板”却显得无比的柔软舒适。

就这样化作这名温柔的捕食者的一部分也挺好的。在失去意识之前，米达的最后一个动作是把头枕在克鲁斯的胃壁上。

—-

米达看到了光，然后是寒冷。

克鲁斯把头向前下方倾斜，舌头向前一顶，米达就伴随着一滩湿黏的唾液一起从自己的舌头上流下，越过锋利的牙齿，落到坚硬的岩石地上。在冰冷岩石的刺激下，头昏脑胀，四肢酸痛的米达缓缓地睁开眼，之前发生的一切就像某种噩梦和幻觉的混合。然后，他的处境让他瞬间清醒了过来。

他的位置似乎是某种海岸边的岩窟，唯一的光源来自于身后洞穴入口透进来的天光。地面上并没有猎物的骨头，看样子并不是怪物的巢穴。但米达面前的确确实实就是那只吃掉⋯⋯不，应该说是救了自己的海龙。即使光线稍显昏暗，他还是能清楚地辨认出对方鲜艳的碧蓝色甲壳，背中突起的红色水晶，以及直直盯着自己的金色双瞳。

“啊，为什么呢⋯⋯”

海龙唯一的回应仅仅是歪了一下头，米达并不知道这头怪物在想什么，或者甚至能不能听懂自己在说什么。他挣扎着从唾液的水潭中站了起来，踏在硬地上的感觉仍然令人陌生。

“总之⋯⋯真是⋯⋯感谢了。嗯。”

克鲁斯发出了一声愉悦的低吼作为回应。米达抬起头，和海龙的金瞳四目相对。他竟从海之王者平日令人丧胆的眼神中读出了一丝笑意。

「你真是美味呢。多谢款待。」

米达咽了一口口水。他不知道自己是不是该把这当作一种称赞。

「那么，下次再会了，艾露。」

米达不知如何反应，只能僵在原地看着海龙舒展修长的体躯，旁若无人地走向深黑的海水。随着一声巨大的水声，水面荡起丝丝波纹，然后复归于平静，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

黑暗的水面下闪起一丝转瞬即逝的青色光芒。


End file.
